Et si
by YuLu-ChAn
Summary: Série de One Shot sur le principe de 'Et si ... ' Et si quelque chose avait été different ? Et si il n'avait pas dit ça ? Et si elle avait fait ça? Et si ... il en avait été autrement ? Que ce serait-il donc passé si ...


**Auteur :** Yulu-Chan

**Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J-K Rowling

**Note de l'auteur :** Bien le bonjour ami lecteur ! J'ai le plaisir de vous presenter de nouvelles histoires. Le principe est simpe. On les mêmes personages, les mêmes situations, les mêmes interrogations et on se demande ... Et si ? Et si une infime petite chose avait étédifférente ? que ce serait-il passé ? C'est ce àquoi je vais m'efforcer de repondre dans un série de One Shot. J'ai déjà quelques idées, mais surtout ne vous genez pas pour proposer les votres ! Si une me parle particulièrement peut-etre que je l'écrirais :) Et j'écrirais sur tous les styles, yaoi, joyeux, triste, amoureux, mort, avec ou sans slash etc,etc,etc ... tout me va ! Alors surtout n'hesiter pas !

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Et si ... Harry et Cédric avait ouvert l'oeuf d'or _ensemble_ ?**

Je faisais le piquet depuis déjà un bon quart d'heure. Pas que Cédric était en retard, non. Mais j'étais tellement stressé, pour une raison que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, que je n'avais pas été capable d'attendre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus dans la salle commune, entouré de tous ces gryffondors bruyants.

« Hey, Harry ! Désolé d'être en retard, je t'ai pas trop fait attendre j'espère ? S'inquiéta Cédric en me voyant assis par terre.

-Non, c'est bon, lui souris-je timidement.

-Allez viens, on a du pain sur la planche, ajouta-t-il en donnant le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets. »

Plus tôt dans la journée, il était venu me voir pour m'avouer qu'il pensait avoir trouver la réponse à l'énigme qu'était ce foutu œuf d'or, qui nous hurlait dans les oreilles chaque fois qu'on avait eu le malheur de l'ouvrir. Apparemment le professeur Maugrey l'avait pris à part dans un cours et lui avait fait comprendre que l'œuf ne pouvait s'ouvrir que sous l'eau. Et comme je l'avais prévenu pour les dragons, il estimait normal de m'aider à son tour. Je devais dire que j'avais été très touché par son geste. Il m'avait ensuite proposé de nous retrouver le soir même devant la salle de bain des préfets pour essayer. J'avais évidemment dit oui. Et nous y voilà.

Je le suivi dans la salle de bain, tellement plus belle que celles des dortoirs, avec des baignoires suffisamment grandes pour être appelées piscines miniatures. Le bleu clair du carrelage qui couvrait mur et sol mettait en valeur l'immense tableau d'une forêt dans laquelle on apercevait de temps à autre une fée ou un licorne qui paissait. L'eau , couverte d'une épaisse mousse blanche qui, je le savais, avait un agréable goût de barbe à papa, tombait dans la baignoire par une petite cascade sur le mur gauche, donnant un air encore plus irréel à la scène. Un petit paradis.

Je sortis mon maillot de bain du sac que j'avais préparé, quand Cédric le vit et se mit à rire.

« Voyons Harry, on prend un bain, on ne va pas nager ! Pas besoin de ça.

-Co-comment ça ? Bredouillai-je, ayant peur d'avoir trop bien compris ce que cela impliquait.

-Habituellement, Harry, on prend son bain sans vêtement tu sais, me taquina-t-il en posant ses affaires.

-Mais … Mais voyons on ne peut pas … protestai-je, gêné.

-Allons Harry, ne fais pas ton timide ! Tu n'es pas le premier garçon que je vois nu, gloussa simplement Cédric. »

Deux choses dans cette phrase me glacèrent. Tout d'abord qu'il me désigne par 'garçon'. Je n'avais peut-être que quatorze ans mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le prendre pour un enfant ! Ensuite … n'étais-je vraiment pas le premier ?

Toujours aussi rouge et gêné, j'enlevai maladroitement mon pull mais quand je commençai à défaire ma chemise, mes mains tremblaient tellement que je ne parvins même pas à défaire un seul bouton.

« Laisse moi t'aider, dit alors Cédric, s'approchant avant même que je n'ai le temps de bafouiller un quelconque refus. »

Le poufsouffle défit sans préavis un premier bouton, celui du col, avant de s'attaquer au suivant. Mon cœur bâtait la chamade, et voir mon ainé si proche de moi m'étourdissait presque. Les yeux fixés sur les mains de Cédric, je pouvais voir mon torse s'élever rapidement, trop peut-être, et de plus en plus à mesure que je sentais ses doigts agiles descendre le long de mon ventre. Je ne pu contenir le frisson qui remonta ma colonne lorsque que je sentis le souffle tiède de l'haleine de Cédric effleuré la peau sensible autour de mon nombril. Merlin mais que m'arrivait-il. Arrivé au dernier bouton, Cédric s'arrêta et remonta des yeux étrangement brillants vers moi. Je le vis déglutir puis s'éloigner, non sans avoir entièrement ouvert la chemise.

Remerciant Cédric dans un souffle, je me retournai, essoufflé. J'essayai, bien vainement il faut le dire, de me concentrer sur les peintures mouvantes accrochées aux murs, tentant, tout aussi inutilement, de faire abstraction des bruits de tissus qui venaient de derrière moi. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me mettre nu devant Cédric ! Non ! J'ouvris la bouche et m'apprêtai à le lui dire quand je vis l'attrapeur de poufsouffle, déjà torse nu, baisser sa braguette et faire tranquillement glisser son pantalon le long de ses longues jambes musclées.

Je sentis mon cœur raté un battement. Je n'arrivais pas , et n'y pensai même pas d'ailleurs, à quitter le corps d'athlète de Cédric du regard, ne pouvais tout simplement pas m'empêcher de contempler les courbes gracieuses et puissantes de ses épaules, ses muscles saillants, son torse large et imberbe ainsi que la fine ligne de poil noir qui partait de son nombril jusqu'à une partie de son anatomie encore dissimulée. Oh non. Mon regard s'attarda, bien malgré moi, sur la protubérance flagrante qui déformait le boxer noir et moulant, toujours en place, du poufsouffle. Merlin. J'inspirai péniblement, ma précédente idée totalement oubliée.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? Tu es tout rouge ? »

La voix de Cédric me ramena soudainement à la réalité, stoppant net mon obsession insensée pour le petit bout de chair encore caché et me fit relevé les yeux vers son visage d'apollon.

« Oui, grognai-je d'une voix rauque. Juste, tu sais, le stress, de savoir si ça va marcher, et puis la vapeur du bain. Il fait trop chaud, ris-je nerveusement.

-Oui, répondit Cédric tout bas. Très chaud même. »

Le double sens possible de cette phrase me surprit, me faisant même sursauté. Cédric me souriait simplement et je me giflai mentalement pour avoir imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il puisse me faire des avances. Quel idiot.

J'enlevai mon pantalon, le pliai et le déposai sur la commode mise à disposition des préfets, maintenant en caleçon. Je me sentais un peu honteux, en plus d'être gêné. Mon corps, comparé à celui de Cédric, était bien chétif. Je n'avais que la peau sur les os, ne mesurais pas plus qu'un mètre soixante cinq et ressemblais, même si ça ne me plaisait pas, bel et bien à un gamin. Je soufflai, déprimé par ces constatations.

« Bon allez, on a pas toute la nuit ! »

Tout à mes réflexions, je n'avais pas vu Cédric se rapprocher de moi. Il se trouvait juste en face de moi, un sourire mutin aux lèvres et une idée derrière la tête.

« Puisque tu n'as pas l'air décidé à le faire par toi même, commença-t-il en murmurant à quelques millimètres seulement de l'oreille d'Harry, je vais de donner un petit coup de main. »

Dés qu'il eu fini sa phrase, il agrippa mon sous-vêtement et l'abaissa d'un coup, me dénudant et m'arrachant un cri de surprise. Je couvris rapidement mon intimité d'une main, empoignai l'œuf d'or de l'autre et courus dans le bain avant que Cédric n'ai le temps d'apercevoir quoique se soit.

Dés que je me sentis enfin en sécurité sous l'épaisse mousse, je m'autorisai un regard vers le poufsouffle. Ce dernier, hilare, tentait difficilement de reprendre son souffle, mon caleçon à carreaux dans une main, l'autre sur son cœur, comme pour en ralentir le rythme.

« Tu aurais du voir ta tête Harry, c'était génial ! articula-t-il entre deux hoquets.»

Vexé, je ne répondis pas et me laissai couler un instant, espérant retrouver mes esprits et ma dignité. Lorsque j'émergeai, je me retrouvai face à Cédric, qui entre temps avait aussi enlever le dernier bout de tissu qui cachait sa nudité. Au mon Dieu. Je coulai à nouveau, plus rouge que jamais alors qu'il entrait à son tour dans l'eau.

La main de Cédric plongea vers moi, vint se placer à ma taille et me remonta.

« C'est pas le tout mais il faudrait peut-être qu'on s'y mette non ? me proposa-t-il en désignant les deux œufs identiques. »

Sans voix, pleinement concentré sur le contact des doigts fins du poufsouffle sur ma peau, je me contentai d'hocher la tête, acceptant.

« Bon, à trois, on plonge et on les ouvre, d'accord ?

-Ok. »

On se regarda, conta ensemble, prit une grande inspiration avant de se laisser immerger à trois. Les yeux ouverts malgré l'eau, on entrouvrit simultanément les œufs, qui, au lieu de pousser un hurlement strident, entonnèrent une douce comptine. N'attendant même pas la fin de la chanson, je me jetai sur Cédric, au comble du bonheur. Ce dernier, surprit, se redressa.

« Ça a marché ! m'exclamai-je aussitôt que nous fûmes hors de l'eau. On a résolu l'énigme ! »

Pendu au cou du poufsouffle, je jubilais. Enfin je avais réussi ! Je pourrais participer à la seconde épreuve ! J'allais …

« Harry. »

Je relevai la tête, que j'avais sans m'en rendre compte, nicher dans le cou de Cédric, et rencontrai son regard. Ses prunelles chocolat avaient de nouveau cette étrange lueur et sa voix avait baissé d'un ou deux octaves. Comme hypnotisé, je n'osai pas bouger. Ce n'est que quand je sentis deux mains enserrer ma taille que je pris conscience de ma position gênante. J'étais nu comme un ver et pressé contre le corps d'un homme, tout aussi nu que moi. Mon cœur accéléra subitement et ma bouche s'assécha. Je pus soudain sentir toutes les parties de mon corps, et plus particulièrement mon ventre, contre lequel la virilité de Cédric frottait aux moindres de nos mouvements.

« Harry … »

Toujours immobile, je vis Cédric se pencher lentement, ses yeux se fermant à mesure qu'il approchait. Incapable de réagir, je ne pus que le regarder venir, le cœur battant la chamade, le souffle irrégulier. J'eus finalement la présence d'esprit de fermer les yeux quand des lèvres effleurèrent les miennes, doucement. Tout doucement. Puis elles se firent plus pressantes. Cédric appuya langoureusement sa bouche contre la mienne. Mais que se passait-il à la fin ?

Quand Cédric me mordit la lèvre inférieur, je perdis la tête. Je scellai mes mains derrière la nuque du poufsouffle et m'abandonnai à son baiser. J'entrouvris la bouche. Cédric ne se fit pas prier et approfondit notre échange. Quand nos langues se touchèrent, je gémis. Jamais encore je n'avais ressenti cela. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, mon souffle était erratique. Tout mon corps tremblait de cette simple étreinte. Nos langues entamèrent un ballet sulfureux, étouffant et puissant. A bout de souffle, je m'arrachai aux lèvres affamées de Cédric, qui s'attaquèrent immédiatement à mon cou. Submergé pas toutes ces sensations nouvelles, je respirais de plus en plus difficilement.

« Harry, Harry … »

Cédric gémit mon nom, encore et encore, alors qu'il picorait mon torse de baisers brulants. En s'approchant de mon téton, il darda sa langue rouge et lapa une à une les gouttelettes qui restaient encore sur ma peau, entamant une douce torture. Enfin, sous la pression de mes gémissements incessants, il lécha mon téton, puis le suçota férocement, jusqu'à me faire crier.

Il remonta ensuite prendre mes lèvres. Échauffé, pris d'une frénésie inconnue, j'allai lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, réitérant mon geste lorsque je le sentis frémir.

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, caressant mon dos de ses mains puissantes. Il me pétrit d'abord les épaules, s'attaqua ensuite à ma taille pour enfin descendre sur mes fesses, qu'il caressa, pressa, malaxa.

« S'il te plait … Oh oui, s'il te plait Harry, laisse moi juste … s'il te plait je … »

Je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'il me demandait et je m'en moquais totalement d'ailleurs. Ivre de plaisir, je lui dis simplement oui.

Dés qu'il l'entendit, il me pressa plus fort encore contre lui, frottant nos membres tendus l'un contre l'autre et nous arrachant de nouveaux gémissements. Il nous entraina vers le rebord de la baignoire, m'y assis et s'agenouilla devant moi. Je ne compris son intention que lorsque je le vis approcher sa tête de mon érection.

« Non ! M'exclamai-je, alarmé. Tu ne …

-Si, rétorqua Cédric en m'embrassant tendrement à la commissure des lèvres. Laisse toi faire et savoure. »

Devant son sourire carnassier, je me tus. Ses mots, pourtant simple, avaient une connotation quelque peu perverse qui m'enflammait.

Il redescendit, lentement, comme pour ne pas m'effrayer, les yeux ancrés dans les miens. J'inspirai quand il prit délicatement ma virilité dans sa main. Il embrassa d'abord mon membre sur toute sa longueur, envoyant de longs frissons dans mon corps liquéfié par le plaisir. Il souffla sur mon gland gorgé de sang, sensible comme jamais. Je me mordis les lèvres pour m'empêcher de lui crier de me libérer de cette tension insoutenable, et maintenant !

Cédric s'éloigna soudain et, frustré, je protestai en posant une main sur sa tête pour le faire revenir.

« Ah je vois qu'on aime ça, ricana Cédric. Ne t'inquiètes pas, murmura-t-il tout en me léchant le ventre, ça ne sera plus long. »

De sa langue humide, il traça un chemin brulant de mon nombril jusqu'au fruit de mes souffrances. J'en pleurais presque de frustration.

« S'il te plait, parvins-je à dire malgré mes gémissements. S'il te plait Cédric … »

Il mordilla mes tétons, redescendit pour grignoter l'intérieur de mes cuisses puis mes hanches plusieurs fois avant d'enfin accéder à ma demande, alors que j'étais presque à bout.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres. »

Il posa ses lèvres pulpeuses sur mon gland et je criai. Merlin que c'était bon. Il prit mon membre dans l'écrin velouté de sa bouche. Mes reins s'embrasèrent. Sentir sa langue douce, la chaleur moite entre ses lèvres et la faible douleur de ses dents contre ma peau me rendirent fou. Il entama un mouvement lent et régulier, me mettant au supplice. Des flash de lumière brouillaient ma vision alors que la bouche experte de Cédric me faisait voir mille et une merveilles. Perdu en moi-même, les doigts emmêles dans ses cheveux soyeux, je sentais les vagues de plaisirs me rapprocher peu à peu d'un orgasme monstrueux. Rien à voir avec mes petites séances de branlettes sous la douche. Non, celui-ci, je le sentais, allait m'emmener tellement plus loin. Merlin, juste encore un peu et j'allais enfin …

Cédric se recula juste avant que je ne cède à la jouissance. Cette fois, il ne recommença pas lorsque j'appuyai sur sa tête. Des larmes me remplirent les yeux tellement la douleur se fit pressante, tellement j'avais besoin qu'on me libère. Au lieu de cela, il me souleva en m'attrapant sous les aisselles et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Cherchant à rapprocher nos corps en sueurs et tremblants, j'entourai sa taille de mes jambes.

Sans interrompre notre baiser, il marcha vers le fond de la baignoire et me plaqua contre le mur. Le carrelage glacé contre ma peau brulante me fit presque mal, mais ça ne fit que rajouter à mon désir. Cédric m'embrassait sauvagement, il écrasait nos bouches l'une contre l'autre, me dévorait littéralement. Ses mains ne quittaient plus mes fesses qu'il écarta. Je sentis quelque chose presser contre mon entrée.

« Que, m'apprêtai-je à lui demander avant que je ne m'arrête dans un hoquet de douleur. »

Il venait de me pénétrer, entièrement, totalement, m'empalant de tout son long. Merde, ça faisait mal !

« Détends toi Harry, me chuchota-t-il. Tu verras, ça sera bien, détends toi. Mmmh … »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. J'essayais de me concentrer sur le coté agréable de la chose, mettant la douleur de coté. Cédric libéra une des ses mains, jusque là toujours sur mon postérieur, et commença à me masturber, ravivant très rapidement mon désir. Quand il me sentit plus prés à l'accueillir, il commença à bouger lentement. La douleur était maintenant totalement oublié, laissant place à un plaisir de plus en plus envahissant. Je ne pensais plus à rien d'autre qu'à assouvir ce besoin. Mon érection pressé entre nos deux corps vibrait d'impatience.

« Si bon … si étroit Merlin Harry. »

Le premier coup de rein de Cédric me fit voir des étoiles. Il venait de toucher un point sensible qui m'arracha mon premier cri de plaisir. J'enfonçai mes ongles dans le dos du poufsouffle, le blessant très certainement. Je n'étais plus que sensation. Oui, encore, plus, plus loin. Chaque nouveau coup me tendait un peu plus. Je sentais le feu de mon corps tremblant se concentrer peu à peu dans mon bas ventre. Cédric avait la tête dans mon cou et suçait avidement ma peau salée par la transpiration, poussant lui aussi des râles de plaisir chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en moi. En cette instant, nos corps fusionnaient de même que nos volontés, celle de ressentir encore plus, toujours plus et d'enfin assouvir cet incendie qui nous ravageait les sens.

Ses coups lents se firent de plus en plus passionnés, tapant à chaque fois sur ce point si sensible.

« Oui, Cédric, plus, oh oui …, répétai-je inlassablement. »

Mes reins flambaient de plaisir, la tension de mon corps devenait insupportable. Le va et vient de Cédric accéléra encore. Il me martelait d'un rythme rapide et insistant. Je me cambrai pour pouvoir l'accueillir plus profondément en moi. J'enfouis la tête dans son cou que je mordis sauvagement. Je pouvais sentir contre ma langue les battements effrénés de son cœur faire pulsé sa jugulaire à la même vitesse que le mien. Je relevai la tête et cherchait sa bouche. Je forçais le barrage de ses lèvres et allai le gouter. Je l'explorai de fond en comble, y déversant mes gémissements rauques et mes suppliques incompréhensibles.

Plus vite, plus fort, mêlant nos cris inarticulés, nous nous perdions progressivement dans le plaisir de cet acte trivial. La boule de lave bouillante dans mon ventre enfla, enfla, enfla, avant d'enfin exploser dans un ultime coup de rein. Je jouis sur le ventre de Cédric, qui lui aussi se déversa en moi en vagues brulantes.

Il s'écroula dans l'eau et moi dans ses bras, repu. Je pris plusieurs grandes inspirations tremblantes, encore secoué. Je ne ressentais plus qu'un bien-être total. La main de Cédric caressant tendrement mon dos me fit reprendre pied. Je me reculai un peu et contemplai son visage. Il me souriait d'un air détendu, les yeux pétillants de malice. Comme une cruche, je rougis. Je venais de faire l'amour avec Cédric Diggory. Je venais de perdre ma virginité avec un homme ! Oh Mer-lin.

« Tu es trop mignon, pouffa le poufsouffle en caressant ma joue vermeille. Si candide, ajouta-t-il en embrassant le bout de mon nez.

-Et je ne suis que ça ? Lâchai-je, avant d'être choqué de ma propre audace. »

Cédric ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, puis rit en disant :

« Non Harry ! Non, continua-t-il en me rapprochant de lui, tu es tellement, tellement mieux que ça encore. »

Il m'embrassa à nouveau, doucement. Étant un adolescent en pleine possession de mes moyens, je bandai à nouveau. Cédric baissa les yeux vers mon érection et sourit.

« C'est qu'en plus on en redemande … »

Je souris et engageai moi-même un nouveau baiser. Après tout, ça ne faisait que commencer.

**Note de fin :** Verdict ? Comme dit plus haut, n'hesitez surtou pas à proposer vos propres idées de ' Et si ... ' ! Merci de m'avoir lu =)


End file.
